Gina's Revenge!
by Cotto
Summary: Regina Mills elects to try a totally different tack to get revenge on her (now) 16 yr old stepdaughter, Mary, for the girl's part in the death of the man she loves, Daniel.


**Gina's Revenge!**

 ** _By James Carmody._**

 **Disclaimer:** _OUAT is not mine, it belongs to Kitsis and Horrowitz. I forego any financial remuneration for this story, I do not own mind games either, the practice is part of an abuse of psychology for gains of one form or another._

 **Summary:** _Regina Mills elects to try a totally different tack to get revenge on her (now) 16 yr old stepdaughter, Mary, for the girl's part in the death of the man she loves, Daniel._

 **Pairing:** _Regina Mills/Mary Margaret (relax, folks, this isn't incest, but rather another form of abuse!)._

 **Characters:** _Regina Mills, Mary Margaret._

 **Genre(s):** _Family, Drama, Crime, Adventure (sort of!)._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _I got the general sense for this from class today, 3-7-17 (March 7th, 2017) from conversations in class with my Professor, a certain Mrs. D'Orlando, regarding how mind-games can come into play in terms of trying to drive someone insane through total randomization of things in the person's life- shortly thereafter, that "Chat" after class and in breaks therein led to this concept running through my head- for which I am personally thankful!_

 _This tale definitely involves abuse of a teenaged daughter by her stepmom... I know well that most stepparents are far from this; most are more like (by sheer logic) my rendition of Faith Lehane-Summers in "Introduction to Domestic Chaos", they want to bond with their new family and see themselves as the new parent of their stepchild- here this "parent-to-child dynamic" has been corrupted into something horrible. Anyone familiar with the story behind Regina Mills and Mary Margaret and their fight is familiar with the idea that those two have a *very* dysfunctional little family due to something that happened in their mutual past._

 _Don't worry, folks, this won't involve anything sexual, but scary stuff: sure! Hey, a lot of it is mind-games of various kinds as Regina Mills tries to drive Mary Margaret up one wall, down the other, and all in all, completely insane. This is stepparent/stepchild psychological abuse to put it bluntly!_

 _Regina Mills did definitely say to Mary that she was a truly horrible stepmom to her- here she's being one yet again in a most twisted way, domestically in particular!_

 _I hope you enjoy this dysfunctional drama to its end and have a thoroughly fun time with this tale of weird wickedness and teen abuse- granted, Regina's conduct is beyond atrocious in this, and, like most maternal abuse, it happens behind closed doors, so the law (which is here controlled by Gina too!) isn't likely to know or be able to do anything about this sheer lunacy!_

 _I'm not trying to be a sadist, folks, this is to feature the horrors that abuse of psychology can induce on a young mind._

 **Warnings/Tags:** _stepparent/stepchild psychological/emotional abuse (that's most of it), physical abuse included though, child abuse of various kinds (besides sexual, of course), sheer lunacy abounding, weird stuff, **really** weird stuff too._

 **Chapter 1: "Let the Mind-Games Begin!"**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Regina Mills is familiar to fans of OUAT as a witch and a sorceress like her mother, Cora Mills... here she is still angry at Mary for her stepdaughter's part in the death of the man she loves, but she elects to find a more personal and ultimately far more devastating method of revenge than any curse: motherly abuse- and this is true child abuse, plus, as the abuser is her mom, she cannot legally easily get away from this abusive environment her mom subjects her to- read and you'll find out the sheer bizarre treatment her stepmom subjects her._

 _Most people envy the lives of those in the upper-class of any society, here one such person is out to get into a life of a commoner due to her abuse, or will be soon enough._

 _Regina's Point of View..._

Late one evening roughly around the memorial of my late boyfriend, Daniel's, death at the hands of that _witch_ who just so happens to be my mother, I get particularly bitter towards my beautiful sixteen-year-old stepdaughter. I sighed, bitterly, if only the people could know her as _I_ know her, a selfish, self-centered, spoiled _bitch_ of a brat, who just happens to be the _daughter_ of the man I was forced to marry and is now my late husband; so really it's just me and the little _murderess_ around the house now, besides the assorted staff and servants and guards- did I forget to mention that I live in a castle?

Anyhow, being mother to that little _brat_ has it's perks, of sorts, or so I get to thinking as I sit and read about some practices that my old teacher, Rumplestilskin Gold has obtained in a shopping trip for me to a far-away land, he got me a good-quality book on psychology, and let me tell you, it sure is fascinating to put it mildly! I've already started to read it and have found out a whole lot- stuff that'll prove most useful in reining in the little _bitch of a brat_ whom I'm currently raising.

As I sit in the office, reading the book he got me, I spy the petite little thing playing in the courtyard's guarden, and I smile; if it weren't for the incident that led to the death of my beloved, we could've been best buddies I realize; age-wise we're closer to sisters than mother-and-daughter, and she looks so sweet there, engaging in royal courtroom behavior with some of the guards in the garden... that frankly gives me some ideas for an *experiment*.

I grin a sadistic grin; now, I have my... *appetites* of course, but no matter how perverse they may be, they do ***not*** include teenage girls; besides the pleasure that people get by looking at things or people that're beautiful- which teen girls can most definitely be., my appetite for teen girls is totally chaste, I know that, and in fact, as a young and healthy woman, I prefer guys to be exact.

But all this thinking gives me an idea: while I do now hate my teen stepdaughter with a deep passion, perhaps *acting* like I love her is the proper solution for this.

I read on, and it mentions things like "Operant Contitioning" "Shaping" "Stimulus Response Conditioning",,, and ***Boy*** **do these give me ideas!** Quite a few plans form in my head, and best of all, I don't have to engage in any form of magic, all I have to do is the deeds and I'll literally have precious little Mary Margaret as putty in my very hands- to mold into whatever I want!

I take a brief break to watch my stepdaughter engage in some regal behaviors before getting back the book in my lap, where my legs are crossed, right over left while I wear my coat and pantsuit.

I turn the page and find a most pleasant surprise for myself, as it depicts some of the experiments used that developed the methods I'm studying to be able to use on my stepdaughter to get her for causing the death of my beloved boyfriend!

So, there I am, sitting in the thinking room, and it is hours later, the sun's long gone down, and the room's lit only by the candles scattered around; frankly, this'd be a downright perfect little domestic scene of me and my little family, my mind wanders to another time, where I'm working in the office when my stepdaughter comes home from school, driving a machine of a sort till she puts it in a room in the house, she comes up and presses a kind of "knocker" but it makes a weird noise like a bell- I come to the door and we hug and then I ask her about her day... really, I'm jealous of that kind of life, but that's not for me; the **bitch** whom I'm raising ruined it for me, she messed the whole thing up!

However, this isn't the time for bitterness if I'm going to get her like I want, so I have to be the actress she's not expecting, so I put on my best and sweetest smile that any mom would give her daughter when she comes in the house from the cold night after her practice, and, after putting down my book, I pull my sixteen-yr-old stepdaughter into my arms and plant a little kiss on her left cheek as a greeting; before suggesting she get ready for bed while I make a dinner.

"Usually the servants do that, Mom." she tells me.

I laughed lightly "No reason why I can't, is there?" I ask with a wink of my left eye while looking directly at her.

Mary thinks a bit, I can tell, that lets me know I've wrong-footed her a bit- inside I chuckle a bit... I want to laugh, but any outward signs of laughter will only give away my plot and ruin my revenge on this little brat who took my boyfriend from me, so I raise my eyebrows suggestively and look at her for a bit.

It takes a few moments, but then Mary gets the hint that her stepmom wants to engage in matters with her, and gets up and says "Okay.", the sixteen-year-old takes off down the corridor to get to her chambers to get into her bedclothes for a little bit of a "mom/daughter evening at home", and I smile to myself once she's out of sight; because the little bitch has no idea *what's* to come for her- tonight ends the sanity for that little murderess, and *I'm* going to have oodles of fun messing with her noggin!

 _"Let's see"_ I get to thinking _"we need weird stuff: midnight dancing on school nights, bondage equipment, things they use in mental hospitals, party balloons and streamers- that kind of stuff, music machines to be used at odd hours, trips for her in her pajamas to the theater for perfomances, all in all, all sorts of strange and outlandish activities for this to work, and lets not forget- no, we don't need drugs, besides possibly sleeping chemicals to do **quite** a number on that teen's head!"_ I get to thinking as I make a breakfast to die for for dinner for me and my stepdaughter to dine on at this late hour!

I'm going to have such fun playing games with her head I almost burst out laughing in an uproar! I'm going to have such fun with this, and pretty soon the little bitch won't have any idea *what's* coming for her around the bend!

Now she's back, and I glance in the mirror to confirm that the only clue that something's amiss besides me being motherly towards the little brat is a sweet smile on my face- well, that and the protein-rich and sugar-rich breakfast I've made up for dinner, including hearthcakes (a type of pancake), fruit, meats, dressing for the cakes, a drink of tea (which I've dosed hers with the poppy-dust!), and, just for good measure, some heavier meats like roasts, or, to be clearer, some slices of a roast beef.

I and she sit down and toast to the burial of old grudges _"Oh, my sweet, dear, naive, bitch of a stepdaughter, if only you *knew*!"_ I think to myself as I drink a sip- I'm going to have such fun with your person these next few days in all sorts of bizarre ways, making your life, if not the sheer Hell of losing the one you love, then the total chaos of insanity! I think to myself _"I'm going to engage in the ultimate mind-screw with you, my dear disturbed daughter! You think you got problems now, kiddo, you just wait and see what "Mommy Dearest" can do to you by screwing with your precious little head!"_ I almost giggle as I consider playing the mind-games I so desire upon my unsuspecting teen daughter- this is going to be so much naughty fun- the "fun" part will be how my revenge drives her insane, completely and utterly! I can barely keep a straight face, but I know that if I slip up now this'll all be blown, so, wonder of wonders: I manage to keep it under wraps.

Sure enough, soon after the dinner, my stepdaughter has passed into dreamland due to the poppydust I put into her tea- amazing how the caffeine is overridden by the quantity of tranqualizing poppydust that I put into her drink "She's out like a light." I whisper, shaking my head and laughing to myself as I do so.

I do the only thing a good mother would in this case, I scoop up my stepdaughter and physically carry her into her bedroom... on the way, a guard spots me and asks if I want help... "Only with the door to her room; I'll handle the girl." I reply. I guess the times I worked out helped me big time- either that or she's naturally a featherweight, for this is easy for me to carry her.

Once we reach my stepdaughter's chambers, I send the guard on his way to carry out the patrol, this is something a Queen's got to do herself, regarding disciplining her little Princess- and boy, as I shake my head, chuckling the whole time after putting her into her bed, this's going to be some discipline to say the least!

I head off to the other side of the castle, to the room where I keep my "presents" that my old teacher has given to me- he seems to like me, I really don't know why, but I get all sorts of things that're going to prove useful to me this time too. Out of that room I get some bed fasteners that they sometimes use in a mental hospital, a white coat like the doctors use in those cases, and an assortment of belts; giggling the whole time I gather them up into a rucksack, and, putting it on my back, I proceed to go to my stepdaughter's room, intent on having some "woman-to-woman mental fun" with my stepchild that she'll _***never***_ forget for the rest of her life!

Then, I enter my stepdaughter's bedchamber, opening the door, and proceed to lock it quietly. Next I quietly walk over to the bed that holds my gorgeous little brat of a stepdaughter, the self-centered little **bitch** will never know **what's** going on till it does. I pick up her right wrist; _"Yep, out like a light!"_ my test proves that she's completely unconscious- perfect for what I've got in mind. I check the time, by the whereabouts of the moon through the window, it's currently 7:45 in the evening, a good three-quarters of an hour has passed since I and she had our evening meal and I drugged her to put her to sleep- the amount I used is perfect for her biology; now to have my fun.

I rumage through my rucksack and pull out some mental-hospital wrist and ankle cuffs and straps- perfect! Next I slip them under her matress, and up till they reach the placement I need them to be at, right at her wrists and ankles; then I put her right wrist into the proper lock, and lock it.

Next I remember that I've forgotten something needed for this little game, and inwardly I'm laughing at the perplexed look that'll be on the teenaged bitch's face when she sees what's going on; I can barely keep a straight face as I do this, but I manage to put on my white labcoat, but have some trouble holding back a serious case of the giggles as I do so. _"This's going to be so much fun."_ I think to myself _"And why not mix business and pleasure to have fun at your work?"_ I ask myself as I put my spare arm through the sleeve for it, I've now got both arms through the sleeves, and buttoned the coat; and I resume binding my little brat to her bed for a little "mom/daughter fun", and can barely avoid giggling again as I lock her right ankle into the cuff.

Next I walk around her bed to the left side, and proceed to lock her left ankle and then her left wrist into the proper cuffs. _"Now for the fun."_ I think to myself, and proceed to blow up some party balloons; again the giggles have to be restrained as they threaten to break loose, but I cannot afford to have that happen and wake the brat who's "party" this is going to be _"Oh, This's going to be so much fun!"_ I think all over again, and after about four balloons are filled and placed in strategic places around the room to set the mood, I then begin my next phase of my plan to drive my stepdaughter up one wall, down the other, and in the process, completely insane: I walk back over to her bed, stand with my back to her left side right at about her stomach region, and proceed to sit on her sideways, I then cross my legs and, picking up a novel I had also put into my rucksack, I simply wait for her to wake up to her surprise!

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Sounds like something, I don't know, kinky will happen next? Let me tell you, only peculiar conduct will happen, but it'll happen behind closed doors between Gina and Mary,,, stuff will be kooky, but not impure-kooky, rather bizarre-kooky, and *really* so._

 _Review or PM me with what you think will happen, and let me reply, and you may be amazed beyond belief!_

 _Or those who've become aware of my email: just email me about this and the same guarantee applies._

 _And, as implied, this'll be continued, and is To Be Continued..._


End file.
